Один день
by Petoile
Summary: Фанфик был написан на тему челенджа Совмещение несовместимого.


Один день

Челендж «Совмещение несовместимого»

Пейринг: Грег/Горацио, намеки Грег/Гриссом, Горацио/Спидл

Жанр: фалфф

Дисклаймер: Можете бить ногами, только героев не трогайте. Они не мои – я их всего лишь одолжила.

В Майами наступал вечер. Единственным признаком этого было багряное солнце на горизонте. Воздух же оставался таким же раскаленным и неподвижным. Природа как будто ждала. Она затаилась.

«Похоже сегодня опять будет ливень», - прошептал Горацио Кейн, наблюдая за небом. Со стороны могло показаться, что он просто отдыхает и смотрит в след плывущим мимо облакам, но Эйч ждал. Испытующим взглядом он осматривал небо как место преступления. Наконец, он заметил маленькую черную точку, которая достаточно быстро превратилась в полицейский вертолет.

Эйч тихо вздохнул. Он не спал нормально уже двое суток, и только он урвал время для отдыха, ему позвонили. «Прилетают криминалисты из Лас-Вегаса. Надо встретить». В другое время он был бы рад этому, но не сейчас.

Пока Горацио обуревали тяжелые мысли, вертолет приземлился и из него вылезли двое. Не смотря ни на что, Эйч улыбнулся. Как он и предполагал, это была Кэтрин с еще одним парнем. После их совместного расследования, они стали переписываться. Кэтрин жаловалась на свои проблемы, Горацио рассказывал о своих.

- Горацио, - улыбнулась Кэтрин, протянув руку.

- Кэтрин, - произнес Эйч, пожимая ее. – Чем обязан?

- Прости, что не предупредила заранее, но все случилось так неожиданно… Ах да, это Грег Сандрес. Криминалист первого уровня.

Горацио пожал и ему руку. На первый взгляд, Грег был похож на Райана Вульфа. Но это только на первый взгляд. Мистер Вульф никогда бы так небрежно не оделся: мешковатые штаны, гавайского типа рубашка, на которую был нацеплен мятый пиджак. Из наушников, висящих у него на шее раздавалась громкая музыка. Горацио узнал песню Мерлина Менсона «sAint» и невольно улыбнулся. Спиди часто крутил ее. Воспоминания о Спидле кольнули сердце, но Горацио постарался не подать виду.

- Ну что ж, пройдемте, - произнес Эйч, указывая на Хаммер. У Грега тут же загорелись глаза.

Несмотря на то, что в городе были жуткие пробки, доехали они достаточно быстро. Пока они ехали, Кэтрин вкратце рассказала о причине их такого спешного появления.

- В деле, которое вел год назад наш начальник, Конрад Экли, появились нестыковки, - начала Кэтрин. Горацио внимательно слушал, но иногда поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида. При имени Экли, Грег скорчил такую рожу, что Горацио стоило больших трудов не расхохотаться.

- Какие нестыковки? – решил уточнить Эйч.

- Этот лох не обработал некоторые улики. Когда адвокат обвиняемого потребовал их дообработать, выяснилось, что на них нет отпечатков обвиняемого, - заговорил с заднего сиденья Грег.

- Грег, - резко оборвала его Кэтрин. – Экли – начальник лаборатории. Не смей про него говорить в таком тоне…

- А то что, ты на меня ему донесешь, Кэтрин, - зло выпалил Грег. – Когда в том деле с убийством появился отпечаток пальца, причем Гриссом не был виноват в том, что отпечаток проявился так поздно, Экли решил разделить нас. А здесь все гораздо серьезнее – он не обработал улики.

- Так, давайте не ссорится, - примирительно сказал Горацио. – О каких уликах речь? Что за дело?

Кэтрин зло глянула на Грега и продолжила:

- Дело странное. Обнаружена убитая девушка. Все улики указывали на бывшего парня. Был свидетель, который видел как он выпивал вино с убитой за пол часа до убийства. Видел из окна своего дома. Так вот. Адвокат обвиняемого потребовал проверить отпечатки на стаканах. И оказалось, что на них нет отпечатков обвиняемого.

- Может он их стер? – спросил Горацио, подъезжая к полицейскому департаменту.

- Да нет. На орудии убийства и повсюду в комнате были его отпечатки. Кровавые. А на стакане нет, - добавил Грег.

Они вошли в лабораторию, и Грег стал жадно оглядываться. Горацио следил за ним с легкой улыбкой на губах.

- Пройдемте в мой кабинет, - произнес Эйч, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж.

Когда они зашли и сели, разговор продолжился.

- Но, на дне стакана были отпечатки мужа убитой, который утверждал, что он был в отъезде, - продолжила Кэтрин. - А девушка, согласно его же характеристике, была жуткой чистюлей…

- То есть отпечатки физически не могли остаться на стакане, - закончил ее мысль Эйч. – Значит, вы ищите мужа?

Кэтрин кивнула.

- Согласно имеющейся информации, он здесь, в Майами. Его зовут Таймон Ронкс.

- Ронкс? – удивился Горацио. – Этот человек арестован. Он обвиняется в убийстве своей жены и ее сестры. Прокурор собирается требовать высшей меры.

Кэтрин неверящим взглядом уставилась на Эйча.

- Значит, мы зря сюда ехали. Вы ведь нам его не выдадите… - устало простонал Грег.

Горацио улыбнулся.

- Ваше преступление произошло раньше, чем наше. К тому же, если объединить эти два дела, то смертный приговор вам гарантирован. Так что, Кэтрин, советую тебе поехать сейчас в офис прокурора и объяснить ему ситуацию. Тебя подбросит Делко.

Горацио набрал телефон и вызвал Эрика в кабинет и попросил отвезти Кэтрин.

- Ну раз уж все так быстро решилось, можно мне куда-нибудь забраться и отдохнуть, - попросил Грег. - Кэтрин меня вытащила после тяжелой смены. Где ту можно снять комнату?

Горацио неожиданно для себя произнес:

- Сейчас у нас сезон. Все забронировано на недели вперед. Но если хочешь, могу тебя отвезти к себе. У меня есть свободная комната.

Грег устало кивнул.

Когда Хаммер подъехал к дому Эйча, солнце уже зашло за горизонт, а в воздухе зазвенели насекомые.

Горацио провел Грега в комнату, которую когда-то занимал Спидл. Эйч ничего не стал менять после его смерти, поэтому когда Грег вошел в комнату, он издал радостный вопль. Комната была точно в его вкусе. Затем он заметил фотографию Спидла в рамке, перевязанную черной лентой. Грег взял ее в руки и долго изучал.

- Это кто? – наконец произнес он.

- Тимоти Спидл. Тоже криминалист, - выдавил из себя Горацио. Он уже пожалел, что решил привезти Грега к себе. Он не мог понять, что его толкнуло на этот шаг.

- Он… Вы…

Горацио понял невысказанный вопрос и кивнул. Когда он вновь поднял взгляд на Грега, то тот увидел в голубых глазах Эйча слезы.

- Мне очень жаль… Но, возможно, ему повезло больше, чем мне.

Горацио сел на край кровати и вопросительно посмотрел на Грега. Повисла тяжелая пауза. Грег подошел к окну и стал смотреть вдаль. Наконец, он выдавил из себя:

- Мой начальник, Гриссом…Мы тоже встречаемся. Но он… использует меня. Только использует… У него нет ко мне никаких чувств. Он мне в лицо говорит, что не любит меня. Это так больно…, - у Сандерса задрожал голос. – Если со мной что-то случиться, если я умру. Он никогда… так…

Грег больше не смог продолжать и заплакал. Неожиданно Горацио оказался рядом и обнял его. Грегу показалось, что его окружили два крыла. Он этого ему стало совсем плохо и его зазнобило.

- Тихо, тихо… - прошептал Горацио.

Сколько они так простояли, не известно, но им это показалось вечностью. Внезапно раздался какой-то грохот. Грег вздрогнул.

- Это Кэтрин…

- Не отвечай, - тихо попросил Эйч.

Но Грег покачал головой и направился к своей сумке, чтобы взять оттуда телефон.

- Да, Кэтрин… Когда?... Хорошо. Я скоро приеду.

Он повесил трубку и посмотрел на Горацио.

- Она уже договорилась с прокурором, так что мы вылетаем в Вегас через два часа.

Эйч тяжело кивнул. Ему не хотелось расставаться с парнем, но это было неизбежно. В полной тишине Грег взял свои вещи и направился к выходу. Горацио последовал за ним. А машине они тоже не разговаривали. Но какая-то невидимая нить понимания протянулась между ними.

Когда они приехали в аэропрорт, Кэтрин была уже там.

- Что ж, - произнесла она, когда объявили посадку на их рейс до Вегаса. – Это была самая короткая командировка в моей жизни, - улыбаясь, произнесла она.

- Да уж, - вздохнул Грег.

Когда Кэтрин отошла, Гораицо взял Грега за руку и произнес:

- Если я понадоблюсь, звони.

И резко развернувшись, он направился к своему Хаммеру.

Когда Грег разжал руку, в ней он обнаружил своего рода визитку, где были написаны телефоны и e-mail. Грег слабо улыбнулся.

- Хороший человек – Горацио Кейн. Жалко его – у него совсем недавно погибла жена. Они только поженились… - произнесла Кэтрин, тихо подойдя сзади. – Ладно, пошли. Подсаку уже объявили.

Была глубокая ночь и светила яркая луна. Она освещало кладбище таинственным, бледным светом. Этот свет делал седыми волосы стоящего здесь человека. Он находился около двух могил, могил тех двух людей, которых он любил. Марисоль и Тимми. Но, впервые за долгое время у него в сердце не было безнадеги. И несмотря на всю невозможность этих отношений, встреча с Грегом зажгла в Горацио искру. Искру жизни.


End file.
